


Singin' in the Rain

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: April 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Dedication to Keeping Bokuto Dry, Bokuto Koutarou Being Cute, Fluff, I just wanted to write bo being adorable and keiji being smitten, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing in the Rain, and so does akaashi, because i'm smitten, i love him so much, just soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: Singing in the rain-Bokuto likes the rain; it makes him feel like singing.





	Singin' in the Rain

Akaashi rushed out the door after Bokuto, opening his umbrella as quickly as possible to get it over both of their heads.

“Bokuto-san, you always charge out into the rain like that,” he scolded. “You’ll catch a cold, you know.”

“Don’t worry, Akashi! I never get sick!” Bokuto boasted, puffing out his chest. “I love the rain! It just makes me happy!”

Akaashi almost smiled despite himself, but he kept his expression under wraps. It wasn’t surprising; he read somewhere once that with rain came negative ions, which was helpful for depression. That was probably what Bokuto was feeling.

Bokuto started skipping and humming, not an unusual occurrence.

“’Kaashi, do you know that one American musical? The one with the singing in the rain?” he asked, gleefully splashing through puddles on the sidewalk.

“ _Singin’ in the Rain_. That’s the title, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied.

“Oh,” Bokuto said. “Well! I get it! Because the rain always makes me feel like singing!”

Akaashi shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Okay, Bokuto-san.”

Before he could react, Bokuto left the safety of the umbrella to twirl in the downpour and started singing something that Akaashi didn’t recognize. His face was bright with pure happiness. Akaashi allowed himself a moment to admire Bokuto fondly.

“Bokuto-san,” he said when the moment was up. “You’ll catch a cold, come on.”

Bokuto pouted a little, but he returned to the umbrella, nonetheless. “Ah, you’re no fun, ’Kaashi.”

“If you’re going to sing, that’s fine. But please do it from under the umbrella. We need our captain and ace at practice, after all.”

That was enough for Bokuto to perk back up. “Right!” He went back to skipping and humming, and Akaashi went back to trying not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~(Bokuto got sick the next day.)~~
> 
>  
> 
> I know that it wasn't explicitly romantic/shippy, but I'm sure Seasoned BokuAka shippers are full aware of the _trying not to smile but being so fond_ Akaashi being smitten thing. I mean, he's in love with Bokuto. That's...practically hecking canon. I love this ship. I love these dorks. I love,,Haikyuu!! Thanks for reading, kiddos.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
